


Undertale: Talerator

by Cornnseeds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Roleswap, Switch-up, Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornnseeds/pseuds/Cornnseeds
Summary: Official A03 Story/write up for the Undertale AU Talerator.More info here https://talerator.tumblr.com/I really suck at describing things.I'm not the best at describing things. In story or out. So I'll use images or just. Really bad descriptions.The idea of Talerator is that it was made with randomly generated roles. And then I built a story with that.Toriel, who is Frisk, goes out to find her son, Asriel, who is Asgore.I have a few wacky ideas here and there to represent the wacky idea of the AU's existence.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge.

I just. Hate everything I make. So I'm inclined to hate this, I don't know how good or bad it is. First half is kind of ehhhh I like the part where she climbs the mountain and beyond more.

So, one thing:

All four of Toby's games are canon in some way, whether that be characters, events, etc. For example, slightly different events of the Earthbound Halloween Hack resulted in the human-monster war.

That's it I think.

So, if this were a game, you'd be able to name yourself here. The Ruins Dummy/The Patience Soul (Moderato) MAY be in Chara's role, HOWEVER, the name you choose here would actually determine ASRIEL's name. Toriel naming her child.

You'd also get a choice of whether Toriel (Frisk) prefers butterscotch or cinnamon; this only determines the name of a spell Toriel can use in battles.

So, I'm gonna do a thing I haven't seen an AU do yet; start the story on the surface.

Toriel and Moderato design and art by....me of course.

???: WHAT?!

Toriel instinctively covers her ears...only to realize she can't do that.

Toriel: Please, Kris, lower your voice.

* Kris looks the same as the dark world version with the overworld's skin and hair color.

Kris: Sorry about that..but you can't be serious. NO ONE who goes to the underground returns.

Toriel: That won't stop me. My son is down there and I will find him.

Kris: Why don't you just send the stupid bounty hunter down there? The whole underground thing is HIS fault, anyway.

Toriel: That is no way to speak of your father. Varik has become far too old for any type of quest and you know that.

Kris: Whatever. Could I at least come with you?

Toriel: This is my issue and my issue alone. I am sorry, but you cannot. 

Toriel turns around to leave, Kris not interfering (since it's not like they can stop a boss monster with a human soul)

As Toriel opens the door and closes it, Kris clenches their fist in anger and disappointment in themselves.

It should be noted here that you'd have a small explorable town if this was a game, but I'm just gonna move on to the part where Toriel climbs the mountain.

Also if like, anyone is confused on Kris and Toriel's relationship here they're just friends. No mother and child thing here.

MT. EBOTT, FIVE MINUTES LATER

Toriel falls and hits a tree.

Toriel: This mountain is harder to climb than I remember...

Toriel carefully gets out of the tree, and then taps her foot for a few seconds, thinking.

Toriel: That could work...

Toriel jumps and then starts blasting fire out of her hands downwards, propelling herself like a rocket.

As Toriel lands on the top of the mountain, right in front of the hole that would be the entrance to the underground, the voice of the patience soul speaks up.

Moderato: I have to agree with Kris. Our SOUL is more powerful than a human or monster soul. If the monsters have been taking souls to break the barrier, they'll try extra hard getting ours. 

Toriel shrugs, briefly creating a purple fireball that could burn itself, as if saying 'oh please' and jumps into the entrance to the underground.

......

'Oh jeez- you're the Queen, right? You're- You're dusting..!'

'Do not worry about me, young one...I will be fine.'

'N-No! You won't! More humans are coming here are we speak! I'm on the monster's side, and-'

Toriel coughs up dust.

'P-Please, your majesty, try taking my soul!'

'Wh-what? You are but a teenager! I cannot do that!'

'Yes you can.'

'But you have a whole life ahead of you, and I am just a silly old woman.'

'If you don't take my soul, they'll find me here. And then- well I don't even want to know, but that life you're talking about probably won't be available anymore.'

Toriel thinks over this. She knows the..strange methods human at this time use to deal with 'traitors' like..rats eating their insides while they're alive-

Yeah, she can't have someone go through that.

'Fine. I agree.'

............

Bit of a boring chapter- but trust me! Ruins will have some interesting things here and there but I have a lot of interesting stuff planned for Mid-Snowdin and beyond!

This AU will not follow a typical AU format- by that I mean, you'd have to do some REAL story bending to get a geno route to work. I hope I don't make it too extra, but I also want to make it extra enough just to symbolize the wacky nature of randomly generated roles being used for a serious AU.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toriel meets a robot that almost kills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, here we- ...I go.

Toriel: Ouch.

Toriel falls on a pile of yellow pillows, lightly decorated with web strings. 

The overall room is the same as the first room in Undertale, though.

Moderato: Falling from a height THAT high, what did you think was gonna happen? You should be lucky you don't have bones or else you'd have several broken ones.

Toriel: I will not take this sass, child. 

As Toriel gets up and begins walking to the exit, she can practically feel Moderato rolling their eyes.

Going into the next room, which once again, looks the same as the second room in Undertale.

Toriel: Hrm. Quite ominous, isn't it?

Suddenly a robot springs from the patch of grass in the center of the room.

???: Hello there, newcomer! I'm Botbro! A state of the art creation meant to inform poor souls like you about the underground!

Toriel lifts an eyebrow in suspicion. Mostly suspicious about the entire robot thing itself and not the idea of it being evil.

Botbro: You look quite experienced, but unfortunately, I have a protocol to follow, so you must go through the battle tutorial whether you're informed already or not!

Moderato: You really trust this guy?

Toriel: No, I do not.

Toriel shoots a fireball that knocks Botbro over.

Toriel gasps. That-

Botbro: Should have done more?

Botbro gets up and their voice becomes distorted.

Botbro: That was quite rude, don't you think? I only wanted to help...

Red wires appear quickly wrap up Toriel and deliver possibly the most painful jolt of electricity in the multiverse.

Botbro appears to instantly gain rusty bits all over their body and their pupils disappear.

Botbro: But if you don't want my help, then I want yours! Help me out...

Heart shaped bullets surround the wrapped Toriel.

Botbro: By giving me your SOUL.

Time seems to slow as the bullets approach.

Moderato: Focus, Toriel! 

Toriel closes her eyes, and in an instant, she bursts into flames that destroy the wires and bullets.

Toriel pants heavily as she kneels.

Botbro: Impressive trick! But you're clearly tired.

Toriel's red eyes glow blue as she throws a green fireball in the air that hits her on the head.

Botbro prepares to say something, but is left speechless as Toriel gets up, all injuries and drowsiness gone. 

Botbro's pupils come back and all of the rust fades away.

Botbro: T-This doesn't change anything! I'll kill you! You can't- You can't stop me! I'll just have to keep going until you can't heal yourself anymore!

Toriel's eyes glow blue again and she creates a large fireball and launches it at Botbro. It merely only knocks them back again.

Botbro: Haha! See? I'm too durable to be destroyed by you!

Toriel is confused, to say the least. 

Moderato: Hmmm. Alright, don't hold back this time. Even if it dies, I think we both want it gone.

Toriel nods and creates an even larger blue fireball. Except this isn't the type of blue blue attacks are.

Botbro would sweat if they could. The fireball makes contact and sends Botbro flying away.

Botbro: Looks like Botbro's blasting off again!

Toriel: Hmph. How annoying. 

Moderato: Agreed. Who even made that thing?

Toriel walks through the door in front of her and enters..

I know you're all so jealous of how good this art is.

Seriously I didn't know how to transport my idea to paper. But basically it's like. Dark blue ruins that has a chalk zone-y feel.

This room is just an empty one with a gray floor, a few bushes, vines on the walls, a single sign next to the door to the next room, and a save point. 

Toriel tilts her head and approaches the strange star.

Moderato: What is that thing?

Toriel: I was going to ask you.

Moderato begins to say gibberish when Toriel touches the star.

Toriel: Are you alright?

Moderato: SDASkfiosadkfjmdslFw.q1W~?W~@.e!@QWKR e R- File Saved...What?

What was that about?


End file.
